Anna Miller
Anna is a sniper for the Rangers, Miller's daughter, Artyom's partner, as well as the mother of Artyom's son. She makes her first appearance in Metro Last Light. She is a playable character in the Chronicles Pack DLC, in the Anna level that reveals what happened after Artyom was knocked out in Ashes. Metro: Last Light Anna is first encountered by Artyom in D6 one year after the events of Metro 2033. During a briefing with Miller where Khan reveals that he has spotted a Dark One near the ruins of their city, she and Artyom are assigned to venture there and kill the Dark One, much to Khan's dismay. She initially teases Artyom constantly, nicknaming him "Rabbit". Their mission is unsuccessful as both Artyom and the Dark One are captured by Reich Stalkers and taken back to Reich territory, while Anna escapes back to D6 after failing to rescue him. Anna and Artyom are reunited at Sparta Base on the surface, where she aids him in taking down the Bog Shrimp mutant while the rest of the Rangers kill off the remaining Shrimp before they can attack Artyom. Once inside the church, Anna apologizes to him for her rude behavior and for not saving him in the Gardens. She tells him that they are heading for Oktyabrskaya and to prepare himself for the trip. However, the church is attacked by Red Stalkers led by Lesnitsky, who kill most of the Rangers and take Anna captive. Artyom saves Anna from the burning ruins of Oktyabrskaya where Lesnitsky had her held captive. Both having lost their gasmasks, they are forced to run out of the ruins, where they are saved by Hanza police and Khan. They are then taken into quarantine until it is decided whether they have the Virus, so they can be checked for the disease set on Oktyabrskaya. Believing they are going to die, Anna confides in Artyom, doubting their chances of surviving the coming war and saying she feels alone, like she was when she was young and her father was out on a mission. They make love, but Artyom leaves soon afterwards with Khan. Anna is last seen on the platform in Polis, seeing off Artyom and the rest of the Rangers on their way to defend D6. Anna and Artyom look at each other as the train leaves the station, but say nothing more - depending on what happens next, it may be the last time they see each other. In the C'est la Vie ending, Anna gives birth to Artyom's son (it is also safe to believe that in the other ending, Redemption, Anna still gives birth to their child), and tearfully tells him, years later, of his father's adventures and bravery in saving the whole Metro. Chronicles Pack Anna is a playable character in the Chronicles Pack for Metro: Last Light of the Ashes level, from her perspective. It is shown from her perspective that the player covers an NPC-controlled Artyom with her Preved rifle from watchmen. After Artyom catches up with the baby dark one, he is knocked unconscious from it's pyschic influence while Anna watches. Worried about Artyom, Anna proceeds to rescue him but is halted by patrolling Reich stalkers who are possibly searching the Botanical Gardens for any surviving dark ones and/or find the location of D6. Though Anna pushes through the Reich stalkers, she comes too late, seeing Artyom unconscious on the Reich stalker's armored truck. She tries to rescue him but the truck goes out of range, preventing her from rescuing him. Relatives *Artyom (Lover/husband) *Melnik (Father) *Artyom's Son (Son) *Artyom's Mother (Mother-in-law, non-official) *Alex (Stepfather-in-law) Trivia *Strangely enough, Anna doesn't participate in the battle of D6 despite being the Order's top sniper. The reason might be that both Miller and Artyom knew that it was virtually a suicide mission and didn't want Anna to die. It might also have been because she was wounded at the Church and her wound hadn't healed yet. Or it may simply have been that Anna was more skilled at sniping than the semi-close quarters combat on the platform. Of course, Miller may have simply been overprotective. *After Artyom and Anna kill the Bog Shrimp outside the church, Anna will disappear from the roof of the church and spawn back inside to meet Artyom when he walks in. *Anna never uses the signature Ranger helmet, preferring to use a beanie and a full face gas mask similar to Artyom's. *During the montage prior to the Battle of D6, when Artyom watches her before going to the front lines, Anna wears a unique green outfit that is not seen anywhere else in the game. **It is possible that because she wears a NBC suit for most of the game, that the green outfit is her standard Ranger uniform when not going onto the surface. *In the Russian dub of the "Cest' la Vie" ending, Anna is heard crying as she tells her son Artyom's story. This shows that she had genuine feelings for Artyom. *As a character in the Chronicles Pack, this makes Anna the first ever playable female character in the entire Metro Video Game Series. *During the introduction of the "Anna" level in Metro: Last Light's Chronicles Pack, Anna says she was looking for Hunter and was nearly killed when Artyom called down the missiles to destroy the Dark Ones. *Also in the "Anna" level, Anna carries about twice as much 12.7x108mm rounds than Artyom or any other playable character can pick up. This is probably to compensate for the great amount of sniping in the level and the scarce ammo supplies. * Since Anna is involved in combat missions, there is a possibility there are other female soldiers in the Rangers. Gallery ArtyomAnna.png|Anna with Artyom in Hanza territory. MetroLastLightAnna610.jpg|Anna in the subway. MLL Anna Polis 2.jpg|Anna before the Battle of D6. MLL Anna Polis.jpg|Ditto. MLL Anna Lesnitsky Artyom.jpg|Lesnitsky holding Anna hostage. MLL Anna Lesnitsky.jpg|Anna, from Lesnitsky's perspective, moments before Artyom's arrival. MLL Anna Church.jpg|Anna in Sparta base. MLL DEV ANNA.jpg|As seen in the Developer Pack Museum. Anna Metro Last Light Sculpt2.jpg|Concept sculpture. Anna Metro Last Light Sculpt.jpg|Ditto. Anna with Preved.jpg|Anna armed with her personal Preved. Category:Metro Last Light Category:Characters Category:The Rangers Category:Chronicles Pack DLC